1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of high impact nylon materials comprising block copolymers of nylon and elastomer segments. More particularly, the present invention relates to cross-linked nylon block copolymers and processes and compositions useful in preparing the cross-linked nylon block copolymers.
Generally, nylon block copolymers may be alternating blocks of polyamide segments and other segments such as segments of elastomeric polymer residues such as residues of polyethers, polyesters, hydrocarbons or polysiloxanes. These nylon block copolymers are generally prepared by copolymerizing lactam monomer and elastomeric polymers and may either be linear or branched depending upon the structure of the elastomeric polymer used. A more detailed discussion of the structure and method of preparing a particular type of nylon block copolymer can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,164 issued to Hedrick and Gabbert.
The polyamide segments and segments of elastomeric polymer residues of the nylon block copolymers as defined in the Hedrick and Gabbert patent contribute their respective properties to the final polymer. In order to obtain a higher modulus material, polyamide segments of higher molecular weight and/or of higher weight percent could be employed. Greater tensile elongation and impact properties may be obtained by using higher weight percents of and/or higher molecular weight elastomeric polymers in preparing the nylon block copolymers.
It would be advantageous and an advance in the art to develop other means for varying the properties of nylon block copolymers